See No Evil, Speak No Evil
by baluebb
Summary: Axel an Poppy, twins who have been considered as cripples as most of there life because of their disabilites. What happens when they get tangled up in Ciel's and Sebastian's adventures. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Axel entered the building, listening to the familiar ding of the bell. She listened to everyone's chatter in the small lobby. Light, dainty footsteps followed her own. Axel paid no mind to the person behind her as she walked through the 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' door. Dainty steps turned into skips as they continued down the hallway, passing the many doors and elevators. Axel stopped a door and knocked, which was quickly followed by a slightly muffled "Come in."_

_On the other side of the door was a woman who looked like she was in her mid-30's sitting behind a desk. Her makeup was caked on with concealer, blush, and eye shadow. She wore an expensive looking suit with a frilly blouse. Her Name was Sophia __Malchikov, a woman with high status in today's society, and has created a name for herself on both sides of it. _

_Sophia looked at the two girls and motioned for them to sit. _

"_No thanks. I'd rather stand." Axel said. "Why'd ya' call us down on a Saturday, at nine in the morn no less."_

"_Now, now Axel, all things come in good time," The woman shifted her gaze. "I think I'll start off with our darling Poppy Seed. You're fired. And You Axel dearie, you're fired too." Sophia frowned at the lack of their reaction. She was expecting something more dramatic; after all, she was their main source of money. "Here's your paycheck. If I see you back on my premises, I won't hesitate."_

"_Won't hesitate with what?"_

"_A more permanent form of the phrase 'you're fired.'" The two glared before Axel and the 'Poppy Seed' left her office and exited the building. _

_Sophia returned her attention back to the files she held in her hand. She opened them side by side and smirked silently to herself as she read the files._

Axel Jaiz Poppy Jaiz

Gender: Female Gender: Female

Age: unknown Age: unknown

D.O.B: unknown D.O.B: unknown

Background: unknown Background: unknown

Relatives: Poppy Jaiz Relatives: Axel Jaiz

History: unknown History: unknown

'_These two will definitely be fun,' she thought as she called for her assistant. "Juliette, "she said._

_ "Yes, Ma'am?"_

_ "Call my 'hubby' will you; tell him I want to see him in my office soon."_

_ "Yes, Ma'am," she said as she left the small office. _

_ Sophia glanced at the files again and smiled. "Loads of fun."_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE:**

We sat at the small decorated table and watched the others dance. Well, Poppy watched, I listened. Quite honestly I was happy I was blind sometimes, like now, because then I can't see the gaud awful frills Poppy forced me into. We got invited to one of Count Druitt's balls (Ick!) or whatever. Honestly, if it were up to me we'd be moving to the other side of the UK right now.

**Earlier...**

Poppy I and were sitting in our really crappy, small, apartment deciding on what to do next, after all we had just got fired.

"Maid?"

"_Not a bad idea, but it's a last resort."_

"Ok then how about as a cook. Yer food is amazing."

"_No way, you know how I am with people. And what would you be doing?"_

"...Good point. So what does that leave us? You know how 99% of the populace sees cripples as bad luck, hypocrites."

"_You're not going to like it..." _

"Oh yeah? Give it a shot."

"_We could always go back-"_

"NO. Just no. How could you even suggest that?"

_ "I'm desperate! We need a job to even keep this shitty place. Emphasis on this."_

"I'll go back to the Queen if we need one that badly. But until then we'll make do with what we have," That pretty much ended the conversation and Poppy went back to cooking breakfast. It wasn't too long after that someone knocked on the door. "Git t'at 'ill ya'," Poppy answered whoever it was and promptly dragged me to the bedroom after shutting the door.

**This leads us to now...**

"In case you can't tell, I'm livid Poppy."

_"Fuck you, Axel"_

"No thanks, but thanks for offering'."

_"Idiot."_

"MY LOVELIES! MY GIRLIES! MY DARLING TWINS! YOU CAME!"

"God, please if you're up there, have mercy and kill me now, save me from this gay, pedophile who is about to hug me. Please."

_"And the drama queen doesn't even pray for her own flesh and blood."_

"You dragged us here."

"_Point taken."_

"Poppy, Axel, I didn't think you'd come," Que hug of DOOM,"I missed you two so much!"

I shifted so I could 'look' over Count Shit Head's shoulder. I concentrated on the vibrations the music cause and made a mental picture in my mind. I 'saw' a man who looked like he could help. I stared and that general direction and mouthed help, a lot. Suddenly I felt someone tap him and I was let go, just to be grabbed by someone else.

"God, I hate you right now. Like a lot."

"_Don't diss god or demons will get you."_

"Last time I checked, we just escaped one, so I think were safe for now. That reminds me. Who're you, do you know 'im Pops?"

"_Dammit don't call me Pops! I'm not and old man!"_

"So?"

"_No, I don't."_

"Ahem, if I may speak, my...Lady... said to help you two. She said you looked like you were in pain."

"_Does he mean that small cross dresser by him?"_

"Lady? You mean the small lord in a dress right?" It was so hard not to bust out laughing. Though, I could practically feel the hate rolling off the little 'Lady'. The two were suddenly whisper yelling as they hurried off.

Poppy guided me to and isolated corner where we would hopefully be left alone. Though sadly, this is not the case. A man claiming to be a magician (who strangely sounded like the man we just met) and my sister and another man became volunteers! It sounded like they were stabbing him, and I snickered. Though my snickering was soon cut off by a set of heavy footfalls that I really shouldn't have ignored, because next thing I knew a funny smelling cloth was clamped over my mouth. I blacked out.


End file.
